The present disclosure herein relates to a fiber fabrication method and the fiber fabricated thereby.
Because of increase of population and development of industries, demand for a new fiber having a superior function in comparison with a natural fiber has been increased. Since 1900, fibers could be artificially synthesized by development of science. In 1938, a new synthetic fiber named as “Nylon” had been announced by DuPont company of United States. Then, various fibers such as polyester fiber, acryl fiber, polyurethane fiber and so on had been developed. Recently, a new fiber of high performance and super high function and a nanofiber have been actively studied by using a new material transcending the limits of a conventional material.
However, various processes have been developed and used in order to fabricate a nanofiber and a new fiber having various high functions. As technologies for fabricating a nanofiber, there are complex melt-spinning, melt blown, CVD (Chemical vapor deposition) and biological method which can directly fabricate fibers whose diameters are nano size. Although the complex melting spinning method can produce nanofibers of diameter of about 20 nm, the complex melting spinning method requires a process of dividing fibers and cannot be applied to a material which is easily damaged by heat. The melt blown method is easy and frequently performed. However, the melt blown method cannot perform spinning fibers of diameters under 500 nm and cannot be applied to a material which is easily damaged by heat. Recently, as a technology for fabricating a nanofiber, electrospinning method has been developed and being used. The electrospinning method is a technology of fabricating a nanofiber using electric field and can spin at a room temperature, control surface structure, perform a hybridization and use all kinds of polymers. However, production yield is low and the electrospinning method needs recovery of solvent and explosion-proof equipment. Therefore, in order to effectively fabricate fibers, more superior technology and devices are required.